A variety of kinds of computing devices have been developed to provide computing functionality to users in different settings. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, wearable device or other computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Operation of some electronic components included with computing devices may depend upon exposure of the components at least partially to exterior elements via ports (e.g., apertures) formed in housings of the computing devices. For example, audio components such as speakers and microphones may rely upon passage of sound waves through such ports and other types of sensors such as pressure sensors and photosensitive devices may also rely upon exposure to air, light, pressure, and other environmental inputs.
One challenge associated with such components is adequate sealing of the ports to prevent contaminants from reaching and degrading performance of the components. Traditionally, one or more sealing layers, barrier layers and/or cover layers that are separate from the electronic components and circuitry are employed. However, inclusion of these additional layers can increase material cost and add to the overall thickness of the device, which may be undesirable. Further, the use of multiple layers creates additional potential failure points for sealing, which makes control during assembly more difficult and can also adversely impact device performance and/or longevity.